Blackout
by FandomApocalypse
Summary: Everyone knows that drug abuse is a problem in the Fayz. This is a one-shot of a boy's unfortunate overdose. Rated T for drug abuse.


**Blackout**

Author's Note: So, I'm writing this right now because it is a rainy day. To me, this is the perfect day to write a fanfic. I wish I could write the next chapter for Reflection, but since Lies is being borrowed that is nearly impossible for me to do. So, I'm writing a fic about a person in the Fayz overdosing. This is a quick one shot, so yes, it is a little on the short side.

Sorry for the long author's note. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gone, because if I did I would be getting drunk a and avoiding my kids right now (you probably understand this if you read MG's twitter).

**

* * *

**

I had finally done it this time, as they all told me I would. I finally swallowed to many little white pills, and a few green ones that I can't identify. The white pills were my drug of choice: Ecstasy. After all the times I found myself in the Garden of Eden, it's about time God punished me for the forbidden apples I swallowed. It is about time He sent me spiraling into hell.

My mother had always said to me "To much of a good thing is never good for you, Jordan." She always told me that. Of course, she wasn't referring to the drugs, that in her eyes was never a good thing, but to me it was. It was an escape from life. And now, that is quite literally what it was, an unplanned escape from the Fayz.

Earlier in the day, when I had first started swallowing the pills, looking for me Garden of Eden, I got the feeling I was looking for. I felt free and silly, like I could do anything, be anything. It was the feeling I needed to feel in the dark, hopeless place like the Fayz. There was no luck here, no freedom. We were all slaves of the Fayz, and of the deceptions of the Council. Right now, the only thing I was a slave to was the addicting white pills.

This ecstasy was top notch. It was so good, the best I have ever had, so I took more. And more. And more. Then, I was so high, that I took the green pills too. I wanted more.

I started experiencing hallucinations. They became so vivid, and realistic. The green dragon like creature was chasing me, breathing fire. It felt so real that I could almost feel the heat of its flaming breath on my face.

When the first attacked happened, the last thing I wanted was to die at the jaw of a blood hungry coyote. Now, I wish that the beast would just encase my neck in its razor sharp teeth, closing down on my neck, digging their fangs deeper into my flesh as fresh blood drips out of the craters left in my neck by their natural knives. Not stopping until my body falls lifeless. Anything would be better then what I'm experiencing now.

Blacking out. Sweating like I have just run a thousand miles in the Arizona sun. Tremors. I can't even control my own body. I just want it to finally take me, to bring me out of this place of terror. Out of the Fayz. It wasn't like anyone would miss me. I wasn't heroic like Sam, or a healer like Lana, or even Albert, bringing hope to the kids of the Fayz. All I was is a stoned reject, not someone who would save the day, or amount to anything.

For hours I lay in the same position on my bed, on my back staring up at the ugly white cottage cheese ceiling. It isn't my bed actually, but belonging to someone else in an abandon house. From the looks of it, it previously housed a former hippie couple. Pictures of their days living in vans and worshiping cocaine as their heavenly Father were still hung up on the old peeling floral walls of the small house. The house wasn't well kept to say the least. It was no surprise to me that I found so many different drugs in their drawers. The surprise was how strong they were, and my weakness to stop myself from swallowing them dry.

The pain didn't subside over time like I hoped it would, only increasing in magnitude. My heart pounded so fast in my chest. I was helpless. I was a goner. There was no doubt in my mind that someone would find me laying in this bed of pain. No one was going to save me from the damage I did to myself. What could they do anyways? There was no way Lana could heal a drug overdose, and Dahra was only good for handing out pain killers and band aids.

Finally, the frequency of my blackouts increased, and the stayed for longer amounts of time. My breathing slowed. My eyes stayed shut tight. The world around me went black one last time. The light bulb that was my life went out, just like all of the lights had gone out in the Fayz not so long ago. I was set free.

**

* * *

**

**After Word**

Jordan's friend found him dead the next day, lying on the bed on his back with a an empty bottle of pills beside him. The friend who found him new he was dead the second he saw him, his chest not rising and falling as he takes in a breath, and his cold blue skin. He was the first death due to overdose in the Fayz, and would hopefully be the last. They were unable to decided whether to classify his death as suicide, or just an over dose. He was buried in the square the day he was found, his grave dug by Edilio's back hoe. A cross was placed in the dirt above the spot his body would lay rotting forever.

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


End file.
